


Paradise Freed

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Paradise Hills (2019)
Genre: Clonecest (ish), F/F, Spoilers, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Ana hesitates to let Uma go.
Relationships: Ana/Uma (Paradise Hills)
Collections: Femslash February, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Paradise Freed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 8. Strength.

Ana doesn’t want Uma to leave. From the moment they met — and they were never meant to; it wasn’t part of the plan at all — they should have been rivals. Enemies. Instead, they teamed up to destroy two people who had destroyed countless others. Tit for tat, you could say. And they did it so well. A match made in Paradise.

Ana has spent so long studying Uma and learning to become her that she feels she knows Uma better than she knows anyone in the world. She knows how Uma talks and walks and eats and bathes and thinks and reacts. She knows how Uma operates.

She also knows how Uma has sex. But that’s academic knowledge, based on observation, and she finds she wants practical knowledge. As she gazes down at Uma from the balcony, she yearns for it. She wants to know how it would feel to touch Uma’s body — a body she knows so well because it is the same as hers — and how it would feel to be touched by her.

But it’s too late. There’s no turning back now; she is to become Uma and live the Upper’s life she has been preparing for for so long. There’s no other path for her to take. And if Ana doesn’t take it, Uma will be forced to pretend to be someone she’s not, someone she never was and never wanted to be. 

If you love someone, set them free. So Ana gives Uma her freedom.


End file.
